


Climbing Up The Walls

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead Asylum Series [3]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: "You know we're friends till we die"





	Climbing Up The Walls

"I am the key to the lock in your house, that keeps your toys in the basement. And if you get too far inside, you'll only see my reflection..." Jonny sang under his breath, curled in a ball inside a 5 X 5 padded cell in one of the corners. The doctors looked in through a window that was on one of the walls.   
"You need to come out of this Jonathan, you need to get better" said Colin, now sitting across from him, a look of concern on his face. Jonny lifted his head from his knees and stared at his brother.   
"I don't want too, I don't need to, I'm not crazy! They don't understand that!" He said and Colin sighed, not knowing what to do to help. They both looked up when a doctor opened the door and came into the room.   
"Hello Jonathan, how are we feeling today?" He asked as he looked over a chart.   
"It’s Jonny, only Colin can call me Jonathan" he said quietly as he started to mess with a string that was hanging off of one of his sleeves.   
"Colin, your brother, correct?"   
"Yes"   
"Do you want to talk about him?"   
"Not right now" he said as he looked to Colin.   
"What would you like to talk about?"   
"I don't want to talk"   
"Talk to him Jonathan, he's here to help you" Jonny just gave him a look and rolled his eyes.   
"You don't have to talk, we can just sit here until you're ready" Jonny looked up at him and smirked.   
"You'll be sitting here a long time then doctor" he said as he put his head back into his knees and continued the song. "It’s always best when the light is off, I am the pick in the ice. Do not cry out or hit the alarm, you know we’re friends till we die" he muttered as Colin scooted up closer to him and put an arm around him. 

Back in the observation room a couple other doctors watched.   
"What's his story?" Asked a nurse.   
"You're new here aren't you?" She looked at the doctor and nodded.   
"He was brought in two years ago by his family after an accident, he didn't cope well with it. We've been trying to help him, see the truth, but he refuses" said the doctor and the nurse nodded, looking sad. 

Jonny sat in the room, not looking at the doctor, just thinking. He hadn't known how long he had been in there, it had to of only been a week, a week since the accident, but he didn't understand why he was there or why his family abandoned him to this place. He closed his eyes and thought back to that night.   
Jonny and Colin were sitting on a cliff, passing a cigarette between them as they looked up at the stars, the sound of The Pixies could be heard faintly from the car behind them.   
"What do you think is out there?" Asked Colin, taking a hit, Jonny looked from the sky to his brother.   
"I don't know, maybe aliens or like, just outer space" said Jonny as he grabbed the cigarette and took a hit himself.   
"There has to be something else out there, we can't be the only intelligent beings in the universe" said Colin   
"I wouldn't exactly call humans intelligent...Especially you" said Jonny with a smile, to this Colin reached out and punched his brother in the arm, but he laughed as well.   
"Fuck off" he said as he finished off the cigarette and stood up. "We should get back, Mum will be worried" he said and Jonny nodded and stood as well. 

They were a couple blocks from their house when a car blew through a red light and T-boned them. The car flipped a couple times and landed right side up, the other car wasn't so lucky. Jonny groaned and looked over to Colin who was holding his head and groaning as well.   
"Are you alright?" Asked Colin and Jonny nodded.   
"What the fuck was that?" He asked and Colin shrugged as he tried to get his seat belt undone.   
"Some asshole not paying attention" said Colin as he finally managed to get unbuckled. Jonny had a bit of a harder time but he managed with the help of Colin. Once they were free they got out of the car.   
"We got so lucky..." Said Jonny, now looking at the car and Colin nodded.   
"Dad's gonna be pissed though" 

Jonny came back to the present by Colin snapping his fingers.   
"Earth to Jonathan, your being asked a question" he said with a laugh and Jonny shook his head and looked at the doctor.   
"Where were you just now?"   
"Thinking, about that night, that's all" he said.   
"Talk to him more! Talk to him about all of it"   
"I don't want to, he doesn't need to know"   
"I don't need to know what Jonathan?" Asked the doctor and Jonny slammed his fists against the ground.   
"JONNY!" He screamed and the doctor jumped but didn't move.   
"Right, Jonny, I'm sorry...What don’t I need to know"   
"About the accident...Mum, Dad, and Colin already told you about it, why do you need to hear it from me!?"   
"To help you get better, to be able to leave and see them again, you need to come to terms with that night"   
"What is there? We were driving home, some drunk asshole hit us and we managed to walk away from it with a couple bumps and bruises! That's it, the end!" He screamed, now getting frustrated.   
"Jonathan, calm down...You don't need to get worked up, they'll make you go to sleep if you do..." Said Colin, now stroking Jonny's hair.   
"Are you sure that's what happened that night?" Asked the doctor and Jonny growled.   
"YES! I AM SURE THAT' WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! I WAS THERE!" He screamed, now getting agitated again.   
"Jonathan, please, calm down...For me, please" pleaded Colin, but it was no use, they had pushed him to far again and there was no coming back. The rest of the doctors filed into the room. Jonny started to lash out but the doctors managed to hold him down.   
"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! You’re the ones that have a problem, keeping me locked up here for no reason!" He continued to rant, but he didn't get much further as a needed was inserted into his neck and thirty seconds later he was out. 

"And either way you turn, I'll be there, open up your skull, I'll be there, climbing up the walls.." Sang Colin now, who was sat beside Jonny on his bed, running a hand through his hair a he slept. 

Jonny was back in his old room, sitting on his bed. His parents had just come to pick him and Colin up from the crash site. They had taken Colin off by himself to talk to him, he didn't understand why they separated them.   
"It's always best when the light is off, it's always better on the outside..." Came Colin's voice again, but Jonny really wasn't comprehending any of it. He got up and as quietly as he could, walked to his door and opened it to listen in, all he heard was his dad. "Fifteen blows to the back of your head, fifteen blows to your mind" Colin continued to sing.   
"We need to tell him, we can't keep this from him forever" said his dad and this confused Jonny, he wanted to listen more but he heard someone calling his name, it sounded as though it was coming from far away but it was getting closer.   
"Jonny" it had said, but this time it sounded like it was right beside him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his cell, his normal one, not the one he was in before. He looked around and saw Colin standing in the corner, when he caught a glimpse of his younger brother though and saw that he was awake he smiled at him.   
"Good morning Jonny, I hope you slept well" said the doctor from before. Jonny looked from his brother to the doctor and frowned.   
"If you mean knocked unconscious against my will sleeping well, then yes, I did" he said and Colin gave him a look.   
"Don't be mean Jonathan, I tried to get you to calm down, you can't keep losing it like that" he said and Jonny rolled his eyes to that.   
"Would you like to go on a walk today? I'm sure the fresh air will do you some good" the doctor said with a smile. Jonny looked to Colin again and Colin nodded his head.   
"Fine" he said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

As Jonny, Colin, and the doctor walked around the courtyard the rest of his doctors sat in an office, talking amongst themselves.   
"We need to get him to remember, we've been babying him for two years, he needs to come to terms with everything" said one doctor.   
"We can't keep upping his dose, we go any further he'll become catatonic and then we really won't be able to help him" said another.   
"Something has to be better than what he's going through now! Letting him keep up the way he's doing is causing him more harm than good. I vote we up the dosage" said a third and the rest of the doctors besides two rose their hands. "It's settled then. Let's up the dosage and put him through a round of hypnotherapy" continued the third doctor.   
"Hypnotherapy hasn't worked with him in the past, it just sends him into a fit" said the first doctor.   
"Well, we're going to try again" said the third as he stood up, the rest of the doctors followed and left. The first doctor let out a sigh and shook his head. 

After the walk Jonny was led into a room with a couch in it. He knew the room right away and he stopped dead in the doorway, not wanting to continue.   
"Come on Jonathan, it'll help you get better, you need to get better" said Colin, pushing him lightly toward the couch and Jonny gave no resistance.   
"I don't need to get better, I'm perfectly fine" he said as he sat down on the couch, Colin beside him.   
"Good evening Jonny, It's good to see you again" said the psychiatrist and Jonny just crossed his arms and leaned further back into the couch.   
"Don't be rude Jonathan" said Colin, giving his brother a look. Jonny sighed before speaking.   
"Good evening to you to doctor" he said before turning to Colin and raising his eyebrows in a silent question and Colin smiled and nodded.   
"How have you been? How's the song coming along, I've heard from Doctor Reid that you have lyrics to it now"   
"Yea, it's going ok I guess" he said, not really wanting to talk to him but he also didn't want to be put under again so he gritted his teeth and went with it.   
"Can I hear it? The lyrics?"   
"Not really" he said but he got a swift kick to his shin from Colin. He sighed and sat up a bit straighter. "So lock the kids up safe tonight, shut the eyes in the cupboard, I've got the smell of a local man, who's got the loneliest feeling" he said flatly and the psychiatrist wrote it down.   
"What does it mean? How did you come up with it?"   
"I don't know, it's just there..." He said and the psychiatrist nodded and wrote something else down.   
"So, I take it you know why you're here then?" Asked the doctor finally and Jonny nodded. "Go ahead and close your eyes" Jonny looked to Colin and he nodded and Jonny turned back to the psychiatrist and closed his eyes. "Good, now, take a deep breath in and out" he said and Jonny did as he was told. "Perfect, keep breathing and concentrate on my voice. I want you to think back to that night, with you and Colin...What are you doing?" He asked. Jonny felt himself relax and go back to that night.   
"We're sitting on a cliff, looking at the stars..It was a Friday, we just got done with exams and we wanted to celebrate"   
"Celebrate how?" Jonny shrugged.   
"Just talking, we've been busy for the past month and we couldn't hang out as much as we wanted so we decided to go on a drive and just talk" as Jonny spoke the psychiatrist was writing things down.   
"Alright, you guy's decided to head home after a while...How was that drive?"   
"It was fine, we were laughing and singing along to the music"   
"What song?"   
"Where Is My Mind by The Pixies...Me and Colin were going to perform it at the talent show" he said as a smile came across his face. Colin watched his brother the whole time, a smile appeared on his face as well. The psychiatrist kept writing.   
"And what happened next?"   
"We were at a stop light..." He said, his smile now fading, Colin's as well. "The light had just turned green and Colin went, but another care came speeding through the intersection and hit us" he continued, Colin swallowed and his face became more sad.   
"And after the car hit you, you managed to pull yourself out of the car?"   
"Yea, Colin had to help me with the seat belt though...It was quite amazing, that we both walked out of it" he said. At this point the psychiatrist frowned and Colin started to bite his nails, a look of dread on his face.   
"Are you sure you both walked out of the crash?"   
"Of course! Why wouldn't we?"   
"Now you know that isn't true Jonny...You've been lying to yourself...Look at the car again" Jonny let out a sigh and would have rolled his eyes if they weren't closed, but he did as he was told anyway. He turned back to the car and his eyes got wide. The car was a jumbled mess and he could see Colin's head leaning against the steering wheel, blood running down his face. Jonny then looked to his hands and saw that they were cut up and bloody as well.   
"No..." He said as he ran toward the car, screaming his brother's name. He didn't get a chance to get there though before someone came up behind him and pulled him away just as a semi came screeching to a halt, but it was too late and it hit Colin and Jonny's car, sending it skidding across the pavement. "NOO!!" Screamed Jonny as he opened his eyes again and looked around. "It's not true! We survived! Look, Colin, he's sitting right here!" He said as he turned to his side, but he was gone. Jonny started to panic. "Where'd he go?! Where'd you take him! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE HIM?!?! COLIN!" He screamed as he stood up and started to look around the room, flipping chairs and other things in his search.   
"There was never anyone there with you Jonny...You came in here alone...your brother is dead, you need to come to terms with that! He's gone!"   
"HE'S NOT GONE! HE'S NEVER GONE!" He continued to panic and throw things as tears started to fall down his face. The doctor let out a sigh as guards came into the room and restrained him and knocked him out again. The main doctor came in then and looked at the psychiatrist.   
"Back to square one then?" He asked and the psychiatrist nodded.   
"How long can we keep this up? We've done this every month for two years...He starts to remember and then all hell breaks loose, maybe we should just leave it...Let him have his brother back"   
"And is that your professional opinion?" Asked the doctor   
"Yes, let the kid have what he wants, you're just hurting him more than he is himself with the delusion" said the psychiatrist as he closed his book and started to clean up his office. The doctor sighed before walking out of the room. 

"That either way he turns, I'll be there, open up your skull, I'll be there, climbing up the walls" Jonny sang to himself before opening his eyes. He looked around and saw Colin sitting at the edge of his bed with a smile on his face.   
"Gonna sleep all day are you?" He asked and Jonny let out a laugh and sat up as the door to his cell opened and an orderly brought in his breakfast.


End file.
